


as everywhere to hopeful souls

by acacias



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Polyamory, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias/pseuds/acacias
Summary: Link watches them, half-awake, lips parting slightly in a fond smile as he lifts a hand, slow and unhurried, to brush his hair from his eyes. There’s a subtle iridescence to Revali’s flight feathers in the early morning light, an opalescent shimmer to Mipha’s scales, that he hasn’t noticed before now.In all his long travels, they are still the most beautiful things he has seen.mipha, link and revali, after the end.[ miphvalink ]
Relationships: Link/Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	as everywhere to hopeful souls

**Author's Note:**

> for the `happy ending` square of my [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. first time writing anything even remotely nsfw; please be gentle with me.
> 
> huge thanks to the wonderful [sturms_sun_shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered) for betaing! ♥ any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> title from a quote by henry david thoreau: `on tops of mountains, as everywhere to hopeful souls, it is always morning.`

Just over a year since the Calamity’s final defeat, and the morning starts the same way most of their mornings do now: Revali wakes first, up at first light and out for a brief flight around the Domain, returning to nip at Mipha’s temporal fins until she rewards him for his efforts with open eyes and a sleepy, sharp-toothed smile, reaching a hand up to comb her fingers through the downy feathers at the nape of his neck.

Revali trills softly, and Mipha’s free hand reaches out for Link, still soundly asleep beside them in the bed they have made for themselves on the floor of her chambers, silken pillows scattered across a pallet filled with Rito down and covered over with fine linens. It’s spring, the world alive with new growth and the days growing warmer, but the night air still holds enough of a chill for Link to have wrapped himself in a muslin sheet, sprawled across an embroidered bolster with his loose hair falling across his face.

“Let him sleep,” Revali says. If there is one person in all of Hyrule who has earned their rest, it is Link.

So they let him sleep, and when he does wake a while later it’s to the familiar and lovely sight of Mipha draped over Revali, her head on his chest, one hand tracing a slow path from his collarbone down to his hip, both of them looking content beyond measure.

Link watches them, half-awake, lips parting slightly in a fond smile as he lifts a hand, slow and unhurried, to brush his hair from his eyes. There’s a subtle iridescence to Revali’s flight feathers in the early morning light, an opalescent shimmer to Mipha’s scales, that he hasn’t noticed before now.

(There was never time, before now, to notice such things - but time is an unexpected gift they have all been given: time for Mipha to craft armour for Revali similar in its design to that which she made for Link over a century ago, for the priests and priestesses to sing and join their hands together as Mipha’s eyes fill with joyful tears and their friends and her family look on, for them to wake up each morning like this.)

In all his long travels, they are still the most beautiful things he has seen.

Revali looks at him then, and, seeing that he’s awake, very deliberately holds Link’s gaze as he runs a wingtip over Mipha’s gills, making her gasp and squirm against him, wriggling up his body to press a fervent kiss to the underside of his beak. It’s too much, and Link slides himself between them, drawing a contented sigh from Mipha as her free arm encircles his waist and she turns her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder.

Revali sits up, pulling them both into his lap, and Link presses himself flush against him, draping his arms around his neck.

“Started without me again, I see,” Link says, tone mildly accusatory and voice rough from sleep and lack of use, and Mipha smiles against his shoulder. Even now, he doesn’t - can’t - speak often, and when he does it’s no more than absolutely necessary, one or two carefully-chosen words at a time, but when it’s just the three of them alone together he speaks so freely, his words theirs and theirs alone.

Revali looks down his beak at him.

“You were _asleep_ ,” Revali counters, and Link is about to come back with something astute when Mipha bites lazily into his shoulder, making his breath catch in his throat and his eyes flutter closed. Revali looks pleased with himself, the victor in a contest Link hadn’t been aware they were having, and - never one to miss an opportunity - turns Link gently to face Mipha and pushes them, firm but gentle, down into their nest of silks and linens.

Mipha kisses him, soft and slow, threading her fingers through his hair, as Revali settles beside them, brushing a wingtip over Link’s midsection - and stills when he reaches a dense mass of threadlike scars that reach from just above Link’s hip almost to his opposite side.

Link’s body is an ever-changing landscape of cuts and scrapes, those that Mipha doesn’t get to in time fading through pink to silver-grey and in most cases disappearing entirely with time - but these ones and the others like them will not go away, just as there is an irregularity in the lay of Mipha’s scales over her abdomen, an angular indentation in the form of a spearhead, that will not go away, an interruption in the placement of Revali’s own feathers that betrays the shape of a violent impact beneath, that will not -

\- and then Link turns his face from Mipha for long enough to say, breathlessly, “It’s in the past, Vali,” - and Revali, returning to the present, lets go of the breath he’d been holding, presses closer to Link, reaches past him for Mipha’s hand, starts to move slowly. It’s easy to forget that their bodies weren’t made for each other, the way they all fit together so easily.

(Mipha had said, once, that they were destined for each other, and Revali had rolled his eyes at Link and said that only a Zora would come out with such archaic nonsense - but he’d said so with undisguised affection, and with a little nip at Mipha’s flukes, and Mipha’s smile had been like the sunrise, warm and radiant.)

“You were right,” Link whispers against Mipha’s neck. “We were meant for each other.” Pinned between them, Mipha’s cool, smooth body in perfect balance with the plush warmth of Revali’s feathers, he cannot think otherwise.

“Not this again.” Revali’s voice is slightly muffled, his face buried in Link’s hair. “Hylia, you two are insufferable -”

“Please,” Mipha breathes, one hand now fisted tightly in Link’s hair and the other reaching up and past him to grasp at what she can of Revali. “Stop talking. Both of you.” - and they do, falling silent save for soft wordless sounds and each other’s names spoken as if in prayer, moving with and against each other with easy familiarity.

There are no more battles left for them to fight, no kingdom to save, nor prophecy to fulfil. There is, for at least the next hour or two, nothing outside this room that requires their immediate attention, nothing they need be concerned with except for each other.

Outside, the sun crests over the mountains to the east, and turns the waters of Zora’s Domain to gold.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! come and yell about botw with me on [tumblr](https://a--c--a--c--i--a--s.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
